1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method for an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer accessing a distributed resource via a network has been proposed. Frequently, software executed by a computer is also used in a network environment, and now computers can execute the software anywhere via a network. Software that is used in such a network environment can be accessed by any number of people, and thus, frequently the computers that can use the software and the number of copies of the software are restricted by a license. Generally, two types of format are used for software licenses: anode lock license format and a floating license format. A node lock license format is a license format in which a license is registered on a particular computer to enable the use of the software. The floating license format is a license format in which the licenses are managed by license servers, and software is used after obtaining a license from a plurality of computers on a network. Specifically, a floating license is a license method that is adapted to a system in which a plurality of computers is connected so as to be able to communicate with each other by using a network.
In the floating license format, a license confirmation program is, for example, permanently resident on a license server that is connected to a plurality of client apparatuses via a network. When the client apparatuses activate an application, this application calls a license confirmation program on the license sever. The license confirmation program that has been called checks the operating environment based on information that is transmitted from the application of the client apparatus, and when the operating environment is appropriate, operation permission is provided to the application.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-219282 discloses a program management method for a computer in which, when a shared program that is shared by a plurality of shared objects is uninstalled, in the case in which a shared object does no longer exists, this shared program is uninstalled.
However, the technology that uninstalls a program, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-219282, does not take into consideration license information that is managed on license servers, and thus, has the following problem. Specifically, license information corresponding to the uninstalled software remains on the license servers. The license information shows that the software has been used on a client apparatus, and thus, even though the software has been deleted, the software license information remains on the license servers. When this occurs, appropriate license management cannot be carried out.